love is never a secret
by sportbrat101
Summary: so what happens when espio and the chatoix meet a 16 year old gir form another galaxy? well to the others that means a new friend! but to espio that means uh-oh! but will he think that is more to this girl then he thought? and when romance forms!
1. Chapter 1

Love is never a secret

chapter 1

In a far away galaxy a teenager at the age of 16 had just escaped with out being seen! It was 1:46 am when she climbed down from her bedroom, into the garden trying to be as quiet as possible, then climbing over a wall looking around sharply for guards and without fear made a quick run for it through a meadow. she ran as fast as she could with out stopping to look at the starry sky above her, until she saw a group of familiar faces.

when she reached them they greeted her with a warm welcome and congrats on escaping with out being seen. "so how do I get out of here? can't I just hide out in another part of the world?" she asked in doubt, "no! that would be no good since everyone on this planet knows your name and what you look like" one friend reminded her. "besides you said no to arranged marriage right?" "yes, but I don't want to leave my family and people!" her four friends sighed "I know I agreed to any plan you guys came up with but you know running away is not the answer!" "please! just cope with us! we got it all planned out all we need to do is explain it to you! and then see if you will try it!" one of her friends explained.

She let out a sigh and asked "what did you come up with this time?" "well since hiding or banishment won't work we thought why not send you to a different part of the galaxy? you know to a different planet far away were your mother or fiance won't find you!" they explained."okay not bad but one problem! how am I going to leave this galaxy to another one?" she questioned "simple! we use our crystals to do that since we have 5 people here to do that! so we should be powerful enough" "but my crystal not activated yet! and all of you are at full bloom and I am still a late bloomer so I don't know if it'll work".

everyone looked down in confusion than one girl popped her head up and said "were not giving up just yet! we are going to try no matter what! so let's connect hands and focus our power on the crystals!" everyone did what she said and they all shut their eyes at once and focused on their power within their crystals for about 15 seconds until the 16 year old felt like nothing was happening until a portal opened up.

Everyone to a deep breath and took a step back, sure everyone was a little weak but not a weak as the 16 year old was. "are you okay?" one friend asked "y-yes I think I'll b-be aright" she managed "well you better hurry and go into the portal before time runs out!" one of her warned "aright do you know were this will take me?" she asked "were not sure yet but all we know is you'll be far away as possible probably in another galaxy is were you'll end up" one of her friend explained to her. "okay and thank-you very much! I-I'll never forget you!" she told them with her throat tightening up "your very welcome but no time for tears you must go now!" they said she nodded and wave good bye and stepped through the portal to find her self being pulled through very fast to when she had to close her eyes.

while her friends watched her disappear within the portal and when it closed up and watched the sky, until it was time to go home but one Friend had still kept her eyes on the sky until she whispered "good luck fuchsia" then she turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charmy was playing in his favorite patch of flowers while vector was in the office doing some work, when espio was out for a walk. "The flowers are beautiful today!" he said happily to himself, despite the fact that he is a honey bee himself and not knowing that he would meet and bring a new friend home.

While fuschia was been pulled around inside a vortex not knowing that she would end up on the planet mobius in 2 minutes. She still had her eyes shut tight from the impact, 'I hope I will meet some nice new people where ever I am going!' she thought to herself. Then she had blacked out from the lack of energy left in her.

Charmy was still playing in the patch of flowers, still being happy in his own little world until a portal opened up 2 feet off the ground. Charmy froze and turned around looking at the portal with a little bit of fear in his eyes, but ready to fight if something evil wanted to step through. 5 seconds passed until a girl fell out, charmy knew he had to do something so he flew over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

The girl wasn't that heavy she was about the same weight as cream (even though her weight is unknown); he set her down under an apple blossom tree with tiny white flowers and turned her over so that her face was looking up at the sky. "I wonder where she came from?" he whispered to himself, than he studied her features carefully the girl had pink hair like Amy's fur, Light pink skin that was smooth as a rose petal, she had a red gem on her forehead and bared a crystal in the form of an unbloomed miss California around her neck, she had on a dark pink spaghetti satrap top with light pink on the top with a knee skirt same color as her top but it looked like she had a purple petal on it, and purple shoes.

'Wow! She's really pretty!' he thought to himself then he woundered if she was out cold or worse! Charmy then put his ear to her chest and sure enough she was alive but passed out. He sighed out of relief and relaxed, now one question popped into his "head how I am going to get her home?" he thought until the girl started to awake.


	3. Chapter 3

(please review and see what you think and no mean comments! I don't own espio, charmy or vector but I do own fuschia)

Chapter 3 will espio agree?

The girls eyes blinked open and closed back up only for a few seconds, then opened up again to find herself lying down under an apple blossom tree with little white flowers. Fuschia sat up and looked around until she spotted charmy and gasped in surprise, "oh! am sorry to scare you! sorry!" charmy apologized "oh its alright! its just that I've never meet a bee that could talk before" she said calmly "and what's your name little bee?" "oh! m-me? my names charmy! charmy the bee! what's yours?" he asked blushing a bit.

"My name is Fuschia" she introduced with a warm smile "that's a pretty name!" he said with out thinking, she smiled again "why thank-you! you sure are kind for a bee your age" "really? people usually find me scattered brained half the time!" he said.

"well that's not nice! to me you are the most kindest person I've meet so far!" Fuschia said "well I- you really think that?" "yes I do! and never forget that!" charmy really liked her now because this girl was the nicest girl he had ever met, besides cream.

They sat there for a while until fuschia asked "charmy?" "yes fuschia?" he responded "do you know what planet am on?" "oh!your on the planet mobius!" he said. "mobius?" "yeah! were the sun's always shining, the grass is green, and flowers grow beautiful! everything here is wonderful!" "well it does look beautiful to me already" she said

'not as pretty as you!' charmy thought with a little blush on his face, than he thought on where would his new friend would sleep or stay for the night cause sometimes it would get really cold outside sometimes at night, so he would ask fuschia if she would stay at the chaotix place for sometime, if espio wouldn't mind.

"Hey fuschia?" he asked "yes charmy?" she replied, charmy gulped and said "Do you want to stay with me and my friends place for a little while? because it gets really cold at night sometimes" "I would love too,but are you sure you will have enough room for me to stay?" fuschia asked in doubt "sure we do! Lot's of room in fact! so what do ya say?" "okay then! I will since you offered nicely" she said.

"great! then let's go!" charmy said holding his hand out to help fuschia get up, fuschia was up and still held on to charmy's hand while he guided her to the chaotix's place."oh! I forgot to ask you how old are you charmy?" fuschia asked "I am about 6 years old!" he replied "what about you?" "Oh I say 16 years old for me" she said.

'wow! she the same age as espio!' charmy thought 'I want fuschia to stay but what will espio say? but I don't think vector would mind!' charmy smiled at fuschia while she did the same to him.'charmy is the nicest bee or well... person I've met so far! I wonder what his other friends are like? well I'll just have to wait, until I get there' fuschia thought.

They walked for 10 minutes until they came to the chaotix's house at last, fuschia stopped to look at the house it did look nice and inviting to stay at, well a few weeds could be cleared out in the small vegetable garden and lawn that surround it. "come on let's go inside!" charmy said as he tugged on fuschia's hand "oh! okay sure" she reassured as they went up to the door and opened it up to go inside.

'I wonder what it will be like in there?' she thought to herself not knowing what would await her.

(what will fuschia think? well your gonna have to wait until i get the next chapter up which won't take that long!)


	4. Chapter 4

(please review i want to know what you guys think or what needs work!) (sorry! I took so long I had exams to study for!)

Chapter 4 fuschia meet 's the rest of the chaotix

When charmy and fuschia walked into the house of the chaotix's, the house wasn't that bad well there was the living room were the was a stack of books on the coffee table, 6 socks on the floor, dust on the top shelves, and it looked like the hardwood floor could be swept and washed as well.

"so what do you think?" charmy asked "uh..." she trailed 'I think starting tomorrow I should really clean up this room!' she thought, "well it is nice and cozy!" "I know hey! let me show you more of the house!", charmy took her hand and lead her to the kitchen which looked a lot worse than the living room. There was dishes piled up in the sink, food on the counters, a few stains on the wall, there was dust as always, the floor needed to be swept and washed, and a whole lot of other things that needed to be cleaned.

"and this is the kitchen! I guess it needs to be cleaned up a little!" charmy said scratching his head,'you think? more like a 5 hour cleaning sesstion' fuschia thought. "oh and there's the stairs! come on!" he tugged on her hand while he lead her to the upstairs rooms, "the one to the right is the guest room" fuschia looked around the room it was nice and clean! the walls were a nice white and a little bit of blue color, the bed was big and had a cotton duvet and white pillow cases to match, there was a closet with a few things in it, a dried up plant in one corner while there was a good view of a meadow outside the window, there was also a table and a chair and some pictures on the wall, and a big mirror near the closet.

"so... is it nice?" charmy asked fuschia couldn't help but look around the room twice "nice? I think it lovely!" she said as she turned around and smiled at charmy " well I'm glad you think that! cause this is were your gonna sleep!" he told her with excitment "really? well thank-you".

Just then vector came in through the door "hey! charmy you home?" he called "yes! up here!" charmy called, "well are you ready to met one of my friends?" fuschia got butterflies in her stomach but shook it off "well okay let's do it" she said with a smile, "alright!".

Charmy lead her down stairs to the living room, were he asked her to wait and she nodded, so charmy went into the kitchen to find vector drinking a glass of water. "hi ya!" charmy said "hi" "I want you to meet a new friend of mine!" 'I bet its another imaginary friend' thought vector, "okay... so were is your new friend?" he asked "oh! she waiting in the living room!" he responded. 'oh so his new friend is female now?', "come on! come on! she's waiting!"charmy rushed.

"ok! then" so vector followed charmy to the living room "okay then were is she?" he asked "hold on! fuschia!" charmy called, 'fuschia? what kind of name is-'

Then fuschia got up from the couch to find vector looking at her speech less of words, vector couldn't believe his eyes was this charmy's new friend he met? or was it a trick? "uh... h-h-hi!" said vector he couldn't believe how pretty she looked, even though she had pink hair, pink skin, and eyes the color purple which matched her shoes.

"hi! I'm fuschia, I guess charmy told you about me" she said with a warm smile, vector couldn't help but blush "y-yeah! he d-did so w-why are y-you here?" "well charmy said I needed a place to sleep and it gets cold outside at night sometimes, so he invited me to stay with him and now you since I just met you right now" fuschia explained.

"well w-we have the gust room upstairs for y-you to sleep in"he said still blushing a bit, "I know charmy showed me it already it sure is nice up there" she said "well that's good but may I ask you something?" "oh sure! what is it?"

vector took a deep breath then "do you cook?" "why yes I do everyone I know says I cook well, so I don't think that should be a problem" she said "okay then she can stay!" vector said "aright!" charmy said then going over to fuschia giving her a hug, she couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

"I think your going to like it here!" charmy whispered "I think so too" fuschia whispered back. then charmy let go and then asked "what time is it?" then vector looked over at the clock "whoa! it's 5:30!" he said, "here I'll make dinner while you two clean up the kitchen for me?" fuschia asked "sounds fair!" "let's do it!".

so for half an hour charmy and vector cleaned up the kitchen while fuschia cooked up foods she thought the boys would like to eat and to show them her gratitude she made them desert! after when the kitchen was clean and the table set fuschia asked charmy to pick some flowers for the table, charmy liked that idea so in a flash he was gone!

when charmy was on his way back to the house with flowers for the table he saw espio and he shouted "hey! espio where have you been?" "on a walk what else?" he replied "okay then!" he said as he flew past him, "charmy what are the flowers for?" "oh! there for the table!" charmy said.

"okay then" after that espio said nothing even when the got to the house, as soon as espio stepped through he could smell something really good "who's cooking?" he asked charmy "fuschia is!" he blurted.

'fuschia? well that sounds pretty for a girl's name' espio thought as he walked into the kitchen to find a pink girl humming a song will putting food on the table. "uh...charmy?" espio asked "yeah?" "who's that?"

"oh! that's fuschia!" charmy blurted again then fuschia turned around to find a purple chameleon starring at her, "who's your other friend charmy?" she asked "fuschia meet espio! espio meet my new friend fuschia!" he said. 'I never met anyone named espio before' she thought blushing a bit.

'wow! this girl is pretty- what the hell am I thinking about? this girl could be a spy for eggman! I better keep an eye on her!' espio thought 'well... I shouldn't jump on her like that, maybe I should just see what she's like for a few days'.

"well I brought you the flowers fuschia!" charmy said as he put the flowers in front of her face "why thanks charmy there beautiful!" she said as she put them in a vase.

"it's time for dinner boys so go wash up" she said then charmy went to wash his hands as espio and fuschia were left alone in the kitchen "so I see you cleaned up our kitchen" he said trying not to make a fool of himself, "well vector and charmy did most of the cleaning, when I did the cooking".

"so... uh how old are you?" espio asked "I'd say sixteen" fuschia replied "wow! uhmm... same here" he said with a little bit of blush on his face. he was about to ask her where she came form when charmy and vector walked in.

"were ready to eat fuschia!" exclaimed charmy "it smells good whatever you cooked" said vector, "well I hope you boys are hungry" she said with a smile. so they all sat down and began to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

(I guess the only way to get me up dating more chapters is if you readers push me or get me motivated so here's the next chapter!)

Chapter 5 getting to know you part 1

As soon as charmy, vector, espio and fuschia sat down they looked at the food and began to eat. fuschia had made a vegetarian lasagna with garlic bread and for desert rhubarb crisp (my fave thing! with vanilla ice cream!).espio was amazed by what the girl had made and it was making his mouth water.

after dinner when everyone had enough to eat, the boys wanted to know more about fuschia and fuschia wanted to know them better since she was staying with them. "so fuschia can you tell us where you came from?" vector asked politely, "well okay" she started "I come from another planet called the fifth moon of maragold, which happens to be in another Galaxy far away from yours". "so how did you get here?" espio asked.

Fuschia to a deep breath before she could answer "well...I some how traveled through space I guess, I'm sorry I really don't remember" "oh okay I just had to ask". "so your name is fuschia? am I right?" asked vector "well yes but..." "but what?" charmy asked cutting her off short, "my full name is princess fuschia of maragold" everyone was silent for a moment until espio spoke.

"wait if your a princess then what are you doing here?" "well it's a long story... let's just say I ran away so that I could not be forced into something I did not want to do" she admitted at last,'so this girl is hiding a secret but what could it be that she did not like?' espio thought. "and just what that maybe?" he asked 'I better start playing the cards straight or other wise I may not get what I want to know', 'boy to me this guy seems to be on my case now! well if I don't want him to find out what I'm really hiding then I better not sound suspicious at all' fuschia thought.

"espio the girl doesn't have to tell if it's to painful for her to say" vector spoke "okay then just thought I might ask that's all" espio said trying not to sound weired. 'okay maybe when I'm ready I should tell him what I'm hiding' fuschia thought 'maybe when she's ready she will open up to me' thought espio.

"well that was a good dinner you made fuschia!" charmy finally spoke "well I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said with a smile, "well thanks for the dinner besides can I help you with the dishes?" vector asked with a little blush on the face "sure I'd like the help".

then she turned her attention to espio and espio knew what she wanted to hear "uh... the dinner was good and same with the desert so...thank-you", by then fuschia was blushing but you really couldn't tell since her skin color was the same shade as the blush (pink). by then espio left the room to go out side to get some fresh air and clear out his mind, 'so this girl is a princess? I just don't get it! why would a lady of a really high class run away from riches, power, and beauty!?' then espio couldn't believe the last thought.

'did I just say beauty? what am I thinking about? and why does her name sound so familiar?' espio just shook his head "I must be going crazy" he said to himself, by then he inhaled deeply and looked up to the sky and thought back to when someone important told him some thing he would never forget.

(flashback)

espio's master (or guardian) was sitting down and meditating while watching espio practise his fighting lessons "that's much better my boy!" he said "really?" espio asked "yes you see what practising everyday gets you, your a wonderful student" he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. (espio's 10 years old!)

"so what do you want me to do now?" his master thought "well you can go and play if you like but just don't go to far, it sometimes gets a little dangerous out there" he said "really? thank-you master!" espio said as he gave him a hug, his master couldn't help but smile.

soon espio was on a sunny hill doing chart wheels and back flips, until he heared crying. "what's that?" he asked himself he listened more carefully this time and it belonged to a sound of a girl, he looked over the hill to find a girl at 5 age crying.

the girl was all red her hair, skin, and clothes where red but up close they were different shades, espio was curious indeed he never saw a girl like this before and he wanted ti know what was wrong with her so he walked up to her and asked "uh... excuse me?" the girl looked up with tear filled eyes "y-yes?" she asked "I hate to bug you but what's the matter?"

the girl took a deep breath and told him "I'm lost! my big sister is no where to be seen and I'm lonely" espio felt sorry for her "well what does your sister look like?" he asked "she's same height as you only she has pink skin, hair and clothes...oh! and purple eyes and shoes!" "uh...okay! I'll help you find her!" he said "you will? oh thank you!" she said as she got up and went with espio to look for her sister.

it took them a good hour to find her sister and the found her over by a pound "lil sis? is that you?" she asked as the little girl ran over to her and gave her a big "Fusch! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried out "well ruby since I found you we can go home now if you want" "well... I like it here but I'm really sleepy!" then the young girl let out a yawn.

the older girl looked up to see a purple camelon staring at her, all she could do was smile and say "thank-you for finding my sister" espio was blushing really hard for the first time in his life "uh...er...no problem" he said.then without knowing the two girls disappeared in a flash of light, espio ran to the spot where they once stood and looked around "hey! where did they go?" he asked him self.

he looked up to the sky to see the girls smile down at him "I hope we met again someday! and thank-you!" said the pink girl and then she blew him a kiss, then in a speed of light the girls were gone! "your welcome... I guess" he said then he turned around and went home since the sun was almost down.

when espio got back his master was sitting on the grass knowing that he was waiting for his return "I'm glad your back! i was beging to get worried my dear boy" the man spoke "well I won't do it again master I'm sorry" he said "sorry? what do you need to be sorry for?...besides you need your rest for tomorrow, a good ninja needs to have sleep when it's offered"

"okay master! goodnight" espio said as he walked up to the house "you know espio that was a nice deed giving up your time to help that little girl find her older sister..." the man trailed 'how does he know?' wondered espio and then he turned around "you know espio love is never a secret it's a gift given to us... but that will be something you'll meet when it comes on to you unexpected" "well I don't think love will happen to me" said espio.

"well like I said it comes up when you least expect it! so goodnight" he said giving him a smile.

(flashback ended)

ever since then those words had been in his head since then even with the death of his master. "well like I said before...love will never happen to me!" he said to him self without knowing a pair of purple eyes were watching him and feeling a little sad of what she just heard.

(I hope that dosen't sound too dumb!)


End file.
